Mate con bizcochitos
by Neam-Froggies
Summary: Una tarde tranquila y típica entre Chile y Argentina, con mate y bizcochitos, luego de un día como cualquier otro. Pero ¿pueden los bizcochos ser los causantes de un gesto que haga saltar el corazón de los dos? La respuesta es sí. One-Short, One-Shot o como se diga. Argentina/Chile.


_Moi moi! nwn_

_Sí, ya sé, tengo que continuar con mis historias, pero se me ocurrió este one-shot/one-short o como sea xD mientras intentaba dormir la siesta, y dije ¡mejor lo escribo! A ver qué sale. Y así salió._

**_LATIN HETALIA NO ME PERTENECE, Y LA IMAGEN TAMPOCO. _**_Si supiera quién es el/la autor de la imagen, lo escribiría, pero l desconozco._

_¡A leer! :D_

* * *

Era una tarde tranquila y agradable, fresca pero no fría, justo después de un día de agobiante calor, por lo que los dos aún llevaban remeras sin mangas y bermudas.

Los dos eran Manu y Martín, Chile y Argentina respectivamente. Aunque se habían pasado el día (otro más) peleando y dejando de hablarse, y a continuación volviendo a hablarse, para enojarse otra vez y vuelta toda la secuencia. Sin embargo, ambos disfrutaban aquella extraña pero divertida rutina, que en vez de alejarlos los acercaba cada vez más. Los demás países ya se habían acostumbrado a esto; sabían que si los dos pasaban el tiempo sin pelearse, algo malo estaba sucediendo. Pero el día había transcurrido normal, es decir un desastre como siempre, y por la tarde Tincho le había invitado un mate con bizcochitos y Manu había aceptado, no sin comentar algo acerca de la posibilidad de que el mate estuviera envenenado o tuviera droga para ponerlo en pedo. Pero así habían terminado los dos, uno al lado del otro, sobre el pasto en el jardín de la casa de Martín, separados únicamente por el mate, el termo con el agua caliente y el paquete de bizcochitos abierto, de tanto en tanto atacado por alguno de los chicos, que alternaban el mate con éstos.

Ninguno supo cómo ocurrió, pero de repente los dos alargaron la mano al mismo tiempo hacia el paquete. Los ojos oscuros de Manu, que estaban perdidos en el horizonte, se abrieron de par en par y se volvieron, para encontrarse con los verdes argentinos, que en ese momento tenían un brillo especial.

Las manos de ellos se tocaban. No era que nunca hubieran establecido contacto físico, pero jamás se habían tomado de las manos o "una mariconeada" por el estilo. Los dedos fríos de Manu rozaban la piel cálida de Tincho, que enseguida recordó la típica frase "Manos frías, corazón caliente", y se preguntó cómo se sentiría su compañero, porque la verdad, en ese momento su corazón palpitaba con tal fuerza en su pecho que temió que lo escuchara.

Por su lado, el chileno tenía los labios entreabiertos, buscando desesperadamente el aire que se le había escapado de los pulmones. Notaba cómo su cuello y su rostro ardían; sin duda los tendría rojos y eso lo hizo avergonzarse más. ¡Era tan estúpido! Sólo se habían rozado de casualidad. ¡No había por qué ponerse así!

Ambos intentaron hacer caso omiso al momento incómodo, Manu porque veía que Martín no mostraba tener intención alguna de hacerle algo y Martín porque no tenía idea de cómo actuar. Como dos idiotas, adentraron la mano en el paquete y también agarraron el mismo bizcochito.

Manu quedó tan aturdido que Tincho aprovechó y le arrebató el bizcocho. El chileno apartó la mano y sin querer lo miró con una expresión casi dolida, como a un cachorrito que le negaron un bocadillo, su única oportunidad de comer. El rubio sintió una punzada de compasión y cuando el otro se dispuso a tomar una galleta, lo detuvo por la muñeca.

El morocho se quedó un instante viendo su muñeca atrapada sin entender. Luego alzó la vista y se encontró con el rostro de su amigo, que sostenía el bizcocho con la boca y lo miraba de una forma un tanto singular. Martín adelantó un poco el rostro, haciendo lo mismo con la galletita, y Manu comprendió. Enseguida enrojeció y se alejó.

-¡Qué chucha te pasa, weón! –se quejó, con la cara caliente como una brasa. El rubio sonrió sin soltar el bizcocho, y cuando vio la mirada del chileno dirigirse hacia el paquete, lo tomó y lo escondió a su espalda. Logró su cometido: su compañero lo miró con terror y acto seguido intentó rescatarlo. El argentino no lo dejó y acercó más la galleta que tenía en la boca al rostro del otro. Éste supo que no tenía escapatoria. Parecía que estuviera a punto de largarse a llorar.

-Weón, devuelve los bizcochitos –suplicó. El otro negó con satisfacción. Lo tenía justo donde lo quería, ¡no lo iba a dejar irse así nomás!

El chileno se enfrentaba a un dilema: o se levantaba y se iba, o aceptaba el desafío y se comía la galleta y luego podría continuar con las demás. En una situación normal, se hubiera dejado vencer por el orgullo y ejecutado la primera opción, pero se sentía extraño. Una fuerza invisible le arrastraba a inclinarse por la segunda elección, y a dejarse de bromas.

Hizo caso a la fuerza.

No sin entrecerrar los ojos con odio y sentir cómo le quemaban la cara y el cuello, acortó la distancia entre él y su amigo, que lo devoraba con los ojos. Cerró los suyos con fuerza y separó los labios lentamente, abrumado, avergonzado, pero sin ganas de volver atrás. Había que terminar lo que habían empezado.

Haciendo todos los intentos para que sus narices no se rozaran, ladeó un poco la cabeza y atrapó la mitad del bizcocho, sin tocar los labios argentinos. Triunfante, mordió y recibió su recompensa, de la que disfrutó apartándose rápidamente del argentino, alegre por haber superado tal desafío. Martín también sonrió. No todo terminaba aquí.

Apenas Manu tragó, Martín le pasó una mano por el costado de la cabeza y lo atrajo hacia él, para capturar sus labios en un beso ansioso y un tanto hambriento, pero también dulce y cargado de un amor no demostrado. El chileno abrió sus ojos oscuros como platos, aturdido por el gesto y también por lo tierno que podía ser el rubio. Abrió sus labios sin oponer resistencia, recibiendo la lengua de su compañero que lo recorría con curiosidad. Con timidez rodeó el torso del argentino con los brazos y correspondió dócilmente al beso, cerrando los ojos y sonrojándose.

Cuando sus labios se separaron, Manu volvió a su estado de siempre y le pegó un puñetazo en el hombro a su compañero.

-¡Che, tranquilo, boludo! –respondió éste, frotándose el hombro dolorido.

-Te lo mereces por weón –replicó el chileno. No lo iba a aceptar, pero lo amaba, y sabía que el otro sentía lo mismo por él.

Aunque los dos hicieron como si nada, su amor continuó flotando en el aire, haciéndose ahora más presente y fuerte, mientras terminaba otro día como cualquier otro, con mate y un paquete de bizcochitos…

… en el que ahora sólo quedaba uno.

* * *

_¡Fin! x3_

_Dejen reviews en caso de dudas/opiniones/mate. ¡Gracias por leer mi primer One-Short/One-Shot!_


End file.
